In a number of situations independently variable alternating current and direct current voltages are required. A straight forward way of achieving this result is to provide an attenuator between an alternating current (AC) voltage source and one input of an adder, and an attenuator between a direct current (DC) voltage source and another input of the adder. Whereas such a circuit would perform the basic function, the signal-to-noise ratio would not be very good. It has therefore been suggested that the attenuator be connected to the output of the main amplifier. The main amplifier noise is attenuated for small signals, but the DC voltage will also be attenuated so that the AC and DC are not independent.